Silence
by BloodiedBlaze
Summary: When Aoba and Noiz meet, Noiz isn't the only one who needs saving. But will Noiz be able to end Aoba's new silence? "Damn it Aoba! Say something to me! Anything..." (WARNING- This story is rated highly for chapters that may contain strong language, mentions of rape and self harm and other mature things.)


It was cold. Toue's artificial winter was in full swing and the front of the shop was empty. Aoba sighed tiredly in his chair. Another caller. He ignored the phone. He couldn't pick it up. He wouldn't pick it up. He outright _refused _to pick it up. Internally he debated whether such behaviour was irrational but that thought track came with memories.

He didn't want to remember.

_"You have a wonderful voice!"_

_"What a beautiful voice you have!"_

_"That voice..."_

_"...Magnificent..."_

His thoughts were spinning.

_"This is the one."_

_"The one with the voice"_

Don't.

_They began to advance._

Back off.

_"Well, boys, what are we waiting for?"_

Get away.

_"Make that sound again."_

Don't touch me.

_"Keep him restrained."_

Stop...

_"When is it my turn?"_

Please. Enough.

_Why won't they stop...?_

Stop it.

_Why did they-_

"!"

"Aoba?" Haga called him back to reality with a concerned gaze trained on him as he entered the room. The phone kept ringing.

Aoba was frozen, though pulled out of the flashbacks, not quite... Back. And Haga could see this. He hadn't been told what had happened to the boy. Only that he'd been hospitalised for a long while. And even when he came out he was traumatised. Today was his first day back at work an clearly he wasn't coping too well. Perhaps it was too soon. The phone was still ringing.

Tae-san had mentioned what he should expect but Haga just didn't quite taken it in at the time. Brushed off the harsh truth without even realising he had. He could barely comprehend that an unnamed accident could break he boy. The phone persisted.

Said boy stood suddenly and snatched the phone from its resting place and passing it to Haga who nodded taking the phone and began talking with the customer. He then woke up Ren by clicking near his ears. It was an unconventional method but it worked.

"Aoba." Ren's deep mechanical voice rag out. He smiled at his trusty allmate and patted him gently on the head. Ren said no more than his name and simply allowed Aoba to pull him close and run his hands gently through his fur. Haga spoke quietly in the background before finally hanging up.

Aoba looked slightly more reassured but...

"Maybe you'd be better taking the day off." Haga mused aloud. "Tae-san has been worried with you being out the house."

Aoba frowned. He didn't like giving up but he also knew that he probably looked a wreck and he hated worrying Granny...

But it also meant getting home alone. He' have to anyway but...

A deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Aoba."

He looked down at the allmate situated in his arms. Right... He had Ren. He'd be okay. He could do it. It was only a short trip home.

So he nodded. Haga smiled at him probably noting his reluctance as wanting to stay and work. Like he could...

So he began walking. The cold was there but unnoticable through his 'Brain Nuts' jacket. But despite starting the journey at a walk, he ended up running due to the adrenaline that had began to force its way through his veins like his new paranoia.

When he got home he locked the door immediately. If anything came from his -_expirience-_ it was his new habits iike this.

-

"You're back early." Granny's voice echoed from the kitchen and as I went to join her she must have noticed the frown on my face because she added a "That bad, huh brat?"

I nodded slowly.

"It'll get better."

Liar.

She began cooking and idly talking thoughh my responses wire limited to nods and shakes of the head and despite her words most of my thoughts were scathing. Only after thinking such things did I angry at myself. I knew Granny had the best intentions. I knew she had sat inside worrying about me today and yet I was thinking of her in such a manner. Despite the fact that she couldn't exactly read my mind, I felt rather guilty.

"Still not talking? Sure you don't wanna give this old lady an earful?"

"..."

He sighed. I felt guilty but...

"..."

I didn't respond, not looking her in the eye. Granny sighed but continued her idle chatter. She was probably lonely but I just couldn't risk it.

I decided it back then.

I decided on the day that still haunts me.

And I'd stand by that decision.

I'd never use my voice again.

Ren seemed to be the easiest to get his opinions across to, probably due to their link. Even silently there were conversations between them and certain ways to go about them. Nods and shakes of the head. Clicking as a code for 'Wake up' and 'Go to sleep'. But in my opinion he was the far easiest to 'talk' to.

_"I'm tired Ren..."_

_"Aoba! Wait here-"_

_A click filled the air._

_"No more..." The whisper of a broken voice uttered._

Granny usually knew what I meant by reading my expression or simple gestures. She rarely misinterpreted me.

Laying on my bed I continued to think distractedly. I faintly remember turning on my music to block out the world. The sound pulled me from the harsh reality that waited outside. If I were conscious of the fact I was falling asleep, I probably would have jolted awake but alas, the melody soothed me, dancing around my head and echoing through my hollow heart.

And as I fell into a dreamless sleep I was thankful for at least the small mercy of music.

-

When I woke up my first thought was 'The sun is still up.'. Then glancing at the clock it was 'No I slept through. I was asleep a really long time.'. But then again it was the first time I'd slept in a while. The day went fairly well. I stayed home from work. Granny said she'd called in sick on my behalf.

She then, after briefly disappearing out, returned and gave me a notepad to write out my responses to conversations. I accepted writing a quick *Thank you* and left it at that. I fell asleep again clutching my headphones.

The next day was fairly similar.

And the next.

And the one after that.

Days turned to weeks and eventually I began developing a schedule. Wake up. 'Speak' to Granny. Eat breakfast. Go to work. Come home early, before dark, as I couldn't handle phone calls or deliveries so my little use extended to watching over the shop. Lock the door and tell Granny how work went and listen to how her day was. Eat more. Go upstairs. 'Speak' to Ren. And finally listen to music before going to bed.

Needless to say I was not expecting on a harsh winters day for the rug to be pulled out from under me by a scary guy with piercings.

**_**  
><strong>AN-**  
><strong>Hey guys! ^^! Feel free to leave any feedback or thoughts in the comments! Look forward to next chapter when we finally see a bit of Noiz :) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<strong>


End file.
